My New Friends
by XxMMRNxX
Summary: Kazuhiko Takashi, a guy who had only one friend in his whole life, entered Hikarizaka high school as a senior high school student. Will Tomoya and the others manage to break the ice that prevents people to his life?
1. Hikarizaka High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad, I just own, Takashi.**

**Chapter 1: Hikarizaka High School**

It must be nice here, the air is so fresh compared to the city.

I walked to Hikarizaka dorms, I opened the front door only to encounter a small blonde guy being held by big guys.

"Have you learned your lesson now, Sunohara?!" Shouted the guy holding him.

"What do you think you're doing, playing your CD so loud everyday?" Another guy complained.

"But if I don't listen to it, I don't get rolling." The blonde said nervously.

The man holding him held him tighter, making him scream in pain.

Just then, a blue haired guy appeared behind me.

"They don't get tired of doing that everyday, do they?" The guy sighed.

"This happens everyday, huh."

"You guys! Stop watching and help me!" The blonde shouted.

The guys started shouting and I began to get annoyed at the noise and glared at them.

"Tch. Shut the hell up!" I kicked the guy who was holding him, the guy went flying across the room.

"Bastard!" One guy ran to punch me and I kicked him away.

The blonde guy ran to us, his pink underwear almost shown.

"Well, you shouldn't have helped this idiot here." The blue haired guy said.

"You're so heartless, Okazaki!" The blonde shouted.

"I was not helping him, I just freaking hate noisy people."

I punched the guy behind me and someone punched me on the stomach.

"Ugh." I kicked him and more came running.

"Hey, seriously, how many are there?!" I asked the Okazaki guy.

"Hmm, approximately the whole rugby club."

"That's way to many!" I jabbed one guy with my elbow.

"Uryaaa!" More came running.

"Shut up!" A feminine voice interrupted, the guys froze on their place. "Break it up already!" A beautiful blue haired woman came running, spinning the broom.

"Run!" The rugby players ran out.

"For crying out loud! I'm the one who needs to deal with the complaints from the neighbors!" She put down her broom.

"Being a dorm mother sounds like a tough job." Okazaki said, holding the cat on his hands.

My stomach hurt really bad, I lifted my shirt to see a bruise on it.

"Oh my, you should get treated immediately!" she went into a room for a while.

"You saved my life! By the way I'm Sunohara Youhei."

"You better be grateful, it hurts, damn!"

"That's why you shouldn't get involved with Sunohara." He sighed. "I'm Okazaki Tomoya, are you going to Hikarizaka high?"

"Yeah, I'm Kazuhiko Takashi."

The dorm mother came out, holding bandages, she wrapped some on my stomach and she put some bandages on Sunohara's bruised face.

"I'm the dorm mother, Misae Sagara, are you the new student who enrolled recently in Hikarizaka?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"No please, Ma'am makes me feel old, just call me Misae-san."

"Alright, Misae-san."

"Your name is...?"

"Kazuhiko Takashi."

"Kazuhiko-san your room is... Room 51."

"Thanks, Misae-san." I walked to my room, I turned the key and saw a single bed near the window, a desk, a center table and a TV.

I took out and read the school rule book.

I turned on my laptop to finish getting some information about the school... by hacking the school website.

"They will be cutting the Sakura trees? What a waste and I love Sakura trees too."

I read more and I closed my laptop and took the remote and watched the TV.

_~Next Day~_

I opened my eyes only to be met by blinding sunlight, I groaned and I got in the dorm bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I got back to my room and combed my spiky flame red hair and I simply wore a gray t-shirt and I wore the yellow coat and rolled the sleeves up to my elbow.

I took my I-Pod and put my headphones around my neck, and I grabbed my bag and sling around my shoulder.

Once I went out, I groaned, the way to school is 200 meters up a hill, Just Great.

I got in the school gate and went in, I searched for Class D.

When I found it, I went in the homeroom teacher is already here.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a smile, pushing her glasses up.

"I'm Kazuhiko Takashi, new student." I gave them a lazy wave before going to my seat.

The teacher gave a nervous smile, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm Shizuka Nanami, I'm your new homeroom teacher."

The teacher looks pretty young, her hair is orange and her eyes seems close all the time.

"I'll take attendance..."

_~Lunch Break~_

I was about to stand up and go to the cafeteria when a girl with short purple hair came to me.

"Umm, I'm Fujibayashi Ryou, Class D's class representative." She paused for a bit. "Kazuhiko-san, Uh.. listening to music devices during class time is not allowed..."

"I could say the same to you Class rep."I smirked and pointed at her pocket. "Rule no.129: Cards are prohibited unless, your teachers permits you to bring them" I took out the deck of cards from her pocket.

"B-But this is..." She looks like she is about to cry.

"Hey Kazuhiko, don't make the class rep cry." One of my classmates said. "Her sis is gonna come running here."

"I'm fine, I'm not crying."

"Fine, let's just say It'll depend on my mood tomorrow, whether I'm gonna listen to you or not, class rep."

"Th-Then I'll read your fortune for tomorrow." She took the cards from my desk.

"Seriously?"

"Fortune telling is my hobby."

She shuffled the cards and the cards dropped on the floor.

"Kazuhiko-san, you will be almost run over by a motorcycle tomorrow, thus you will be late for school"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"That's how the cards came out." I looked at the ground to see three cards facing up. "I think this is how fortune telling works."

"So, frankly speaking, you don't know how to fortune tell?"

"Hey you!"

A dictionary came flying over to be me, I ducked. The dictionary cracked the wall behind me.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Onee-chan."

I looked at the door to see another Fujibayashi, apparently Ryou's twin, only her hair is longer, and her eyes is purple.

"You've got some guts there for picking on my sister." She glared at me and approached me. She grabbed my collar. "You bastard!"

"I was only talking to her!"

"Yeah Onee-chan, she wasn't picking on me or anything."

"Then fine." She reluctantly let go of my collar.

Someone sighed in relief. "I thought you're gonna get killed."

I looked at the person, who is behind me. "Okazaki."

"Congrats for surviving, Kazuhiko."

I looked at the Ryou's sister. "How did you even know when someone is picking on her? Do you have this twin telepathy or something?"

"Yeah, I guess." She looked at the cards scattered on the ground. "You had Ryou read your fortune?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Fujibayashi Kyou, who are you?"

"None of your business, Fujibayashi Kyou.." I picked up my headphones. "See you later, I'm going to get lunch." I went out of the room.

When I was about to go out of the door she blocked it.

"I asked you what was your name, you better answer it, or I'll beat you up!"

"Yeah, you're so scary, bye."

A vein popped on her head. "Just tell me your freaking name!"

This girl is fun to tease.

"My name is..." I thought of an anime. "Sawada Tsuna."

"That wasn't so hard was it, Tsuna?"

I tried to hold in a laugh. "Yeah bye, Kyou."

_~Okazaki's P.O.V.~_

When Takashi went out, I tried to hold my laugh and went to Kyou.

"Kyou."

"What is it, Tomoya?"

"Try watching, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'."

"What's that?"

"An anime, just watch it."

"Okay."

_~Takashi's P.O.V.~_

I went to the cafeteria to buy some food and went out.

"Where shall I go to eat?"

On my way, I overheard some boys talking.

"A ghost?"

"Yeah, I heard it appears."

"The ghost of the girl that got in a car accident."

"I bet it's something else."

"I'm not kidding! And I heard she is cute too."

I went to the rooftop to eat my lunch.

_~Okazaki's P.O.V.~_

I laughed at what Kazuhiko said a while ago, to trick someone like Kyou, It's amazing.

I saw the girl I met on my way to school yesterday, sitting by the plants and eating her lunch.

"Hey, Why not eat in class with your friends?"

She just looked at me as she ate her sweet bean bread.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm eating right now." Right after she said that, she continued eating.

"Okay." I sat beside her and ate my lunch as well.

After she finished eating she looked at me.

"Um, how can I help you?"

"Wanted to ask you why you are eating lunch out here alone." I took a bite at my sandwich.

She became silent for a while. "Do you like this school?"

"Not particularly."

"I really, really love it. I used to have friends and teachers I get along with, but now..."

"Did something happen?"

"Last year, I was away from school for a long period of time. So I'm..."

"You're repeating this year?"

"Yes, I'm repeating." She smiled, a forced smile. "All the people I knew graduated and only people I don't know fill the school."

I looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. What am I saying to someone I just met..."

"You weren't involved in any club?"

"No. I originally wanted to join the theater club." She said, looking at the ground. "But, I have a weak body, so I don't think I can properly participate in the activities."

"Participate to the extent you can, why not go to theater club after school?"

"But..."

"Hey look over there." I pointed at the rooftop.

"Huh?"

_~Takashi's P.O.V.~_

I ate alone on the rooftop, after I ate I looked down from the rooftop, I saw Okazaki, eating with a girl.

He pointed at me, he said something to the brown haired girl and she smiled and waved at me, I waved back and she looked so happy after I that.

I then heard a motorcycle I looked at the other side of the rooftop and saw gangsters, wheeling around the soccer field.

A silver haired girl approached them, everyone cheered for her. The gangsters stopped the motorcycles and looked at her.

I went to the soccer field and went to Okazaki, Sunohara and the brunette girl.

Okazaki started taking his coat off to help the girl but another girl stopped him.

"You don't have to worry about Tomoyo-san."

"Tomoyo?"

"You don't know her?"

"She transferred in as a junior starting this spring, Sakagami Tomoyo-san!"

"She is very strong!"

"If you go in there, you might just get in her way."

I watched her fight the gangsters.

"I don't want to cause unnecessary disturbance, get lost before you get hurt. If you do, I'll let you go. " She said to the gangsters. "You don't want to deliberately ask for pain, do you?"

"Don't screw with us!" They started the motor and surrounded her.

Since I have good eyes, I saw her jumped on them and kicked them approximately... 403 kicks at a short period of time. She even broke the motorcycles.

"So cool." The girls started fangirling over her, I still can't believe my eyes.

"What is she?" Sunohara said his mouth hanging open.

The bell rang and the crowd went back to their respective classes. Only Okazaki, Me and Sunohara is left.

"Takashi, since you are new here, I want to warn you about the English teacher."

My eyes widened slightly since it have been a while since someone called me by my first name.

"Why?"

"He always embarrasses people he don't like when he gets the chance." Sunohara frowned.

"They say he was a former bully."

I raised my eyebrow. "Then why become a teacher? Bullies are known to hate teachers."

Okazaki shrugged. "Don't know, maybe take revenge or bully students."

"Maybe."

We walked to class.

_~Classroom~_

The English teacher approached the door, some students frowned at him.

"Oh a new face. I'm Eiji Gorou." He said with a frown.

One of the students mumbled.

"Oh no, the teacher didn't like him."

"He will be the next to run away crying."

I sat down and put my headphones on.

"Kazuhiko! What are you doing without your notebooks or textbooks?"

"I hate people like you. Don't talk to me." I said flatly.

"Listen and keep your earphones!"

"They're headphones, stupid. Furthermore, I already know what you are teaching, therefore, I have no reason to listen to you. If you find something wrong with that, then why not teach something that interests me, Eiji Gorou?"

The teacher broke the chalk. "How dare you make fun of me!"

I ignored him.

"Kazuhiko Takashi, are you listening to me?!"

I gritted my teeth as I glared at him. "So annoying."

He flinched at my tone. "Well, why don't you answer the question on the board?" He challenged.

I looked at the board. There's a fill in the blank problem.

"The correct answer is, _The stars are shining brightly like diamonds in the sky." _I said fluently in English.

The teacher became red in embarrassment.

"One more thing. In that fill in the blank problem, why did you leave a meaningless spot blank?"

Everyone stared at the board, even the teacher, his mouth hanging open. "W-What is meaningless there?"

"Well, It's not a quiz game, so only leave places where one can make conjectures from the blank."

He was shaking in his place already.

"But you wouldn't have the chance of getting it right unless you'd had the original sentence memorized. Am I right?"

"U-Umm..."

"Oh I'm not done yet, If you look at the paragraph you're missing two more sentences."

"W-What are you s-saying?" He stuttered.

"If you intend to teach me, come back after _you _study."I gave him a sharp look.

The teacher tripped and when he stood up, he ran away crying.

I sat back on my seat as everyone is staring at me.

"S-So cruel..." Sunohara said, looking scared.

_~Dismissal~_

I stood up everyone froze and stared at me.

"Kazuhiko-san, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I went to her desk. "What is it, Shizuka-sensei?"

"Eiji-sensei went to me a while ago, crying, telling me you are a very problematic boy that need disciplining."

"I just stated the correct answer."

"But still, there must be no repeat of today, understand?""

"It depends. Bye sensei." I walked off.

_~Hallway~_

I saw Sunohara, talking to Tomoyo, the strong girl earlier. Behind him was Okazaki, watching quietly.

"Okazaki, what is he doing?"

"Sunohara is somehow trying to provoke Tomoyo."

I looked at their direction.

Tomoyo tilted her head slightly. "A setup?"

"Yeah, there's no way a girl can beat those guys. You paid them or something and asked them to lose, right? To get popular." Sunohara asked smugly.

Tomoyo looked at him with a confused expression.

"If it's not money, would it be the other something?" He pointed at her. "Girls are lucky, since stupid guys will listen to that."

The students started whispering.

"Who are they?"

"They're the gang from senior class."

"I think they're Sunohara and Okazaki."

"Who's the other one?"

"Don't you know? He is the one who managed to make 'The Eiji-sensei' cry."

"Really? The Eiji-sensei, the one who made a student transfer schools due to embarrassment?"

"Yes, him, serves him right though, time to take his own medicine."

I frowned, rumors go around fast at this school.

"Be happy. I was thinking I wouldn't hurt those in the same school, but I will make an exception and specially fight you." She said, glaring at Sunohara.

"You're so cute, acting tough. I bet your knees are shaking." He said in a carefree voice.

"I would like to make this self-defense, you two be my witness."

Me and Okazaki nodded at her request.

"Thanks." She looked back to Sunohara. "You, come at me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "DIE!" He punched, wait, at least he tried to punch Tomoyo.

"That's when I remembered, in this city, there used to be a really strong beautiful girl who went around beating up people who troubled ordinary folks. So the rumor goes." Okazaki said, but it was too late, Sunohara has already been kicked.

"T-Tell me earlier..." Sunohara groaned.

"Please don't come again." Tomoyo started walking away.

"Damn it!"

_~School building (Okazaki's P.O.V..)~_

I started climbing the stairs.

"If I remember, this is where the liberal arts club rooms were."

As I reached the second floor, I saw Furukawa outside the theater club room door.

"Looks like she is up for it."

Her lips moved as if she whispered. "Hamburger."

I tilted my head and raised one eyebrow. "Hamburger?"

"Excuse me." Furukawa turned the knob of the door, when it opened her eyes widened slightly.

I ran to her to see what it was, and I saw that the club room was deserted. I looked at Furukawa and I put my hand on her head to cheer her up.

As if she finally noticed my presence, she turned around. "Okazaki-san, I didn't know you were there." She looked up. "What's the hand for?"

"No real reason." Then I remembered something. "I forgot, the theater club room closed down in March. I heard the number of members was small to begin with."

She looked sad. "On the other hand, since they're only closed down, once conditions are met, it can start up again. Why not give it a try? I'll help you too."

"Umm, Okazaki-san, Why are you being so kind to me when we've just met?"

"I wonder why too." I looked at her and she smiled.

_~Takashi's P.O.V,~_

"I better find a job soon, I took a job at a restaurant but, it is just for the weekend."

I looked around, then my eyes landed on a bakery, 'Furukawa's bakery'. I opened the door.

"Excuse me."

"Welcome, what would you like?" A red haired man said in a bored tone, he have a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm looking for a part-time job, can I have a job here?"

"Huh? Do whatever you want. I'm Akio Furukawa." He told me how much the pay and stuff like that. "Now go to work and I'll see if you got potential!"

"Okay, okay." What a bossy person.

A girl came in, I mustered up everything I had to welcome her.

"Welcome to Furukawa's bakery, what would you like to buy?" I said in my nicest tone and smiled at her.

She blushed. "U-Umm, I would like..." She ordered something shyly.

"Thanks, come again."

"You're good at this, it might be convenient to have you here."

More costumers came, and soon enough, the cash register box is full. But I noticed the 'rice cracker bread' have too much leftovers.

A girl came, this time she is wearing the Hikarizaka uniform.

"Otou-san, who is this?" She asked politely.

"Ah, I'm Kazuhiko Takashi."

She gasped. "You're the one who made Eiji-sensei cry."

"Yep, that's me."

Akio put his arm around my head. "Good going! I never liked that teacher."

"Let go of me, old man!"

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Furukawa Nagisa, Senior Class-B, nice to meet you."

"I'm from Senior Class-D." Then realization hit me. "You're the girl that waved at me from the rooftop, are you not?"

"Ah so it was you, it's a wonder you noticed me, I usually don't have much presence. I'm going to change and help out in the shop." She went in.

It's getting dark, then I saw a blue-haired guy, going in the shop.

"Welcome, to Furukawa's bakery, wh-... Okazaki."

"You work part-time here, Takashi?"

"Yeah, I just applied now."

Okazaki looked around and his eyes landed on the rice cracker bread.

"That's this week new release." I turned around to see, Furukawa's sister?

"Um, are you Furukawa's Onee-san?"

"No, I'm her mother, you're the new boy who's working here, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Just call me Sanae-san, okay?"

"Sure."

"You two why don't you try the rice cracker bread? Don't worry about paying, it's leftovers."

"I'll take up the offer then." Okazaki picked one up.

"Thanks, Sanae-san." I took one.

Sanae looked at us expectantly and we bit it a the same time...

It tastes horrible, is this even edible?

Even though I'm thinking that, I still kept a straight face.

"Sanae-san." I looked at her.

"You want to hear it?" Okazaki asked as he frowned."It's a failure."

"No wonder there's leftovers." I frowned as well.

She gasped. "It's not good?"

"Definitely." Me and Okazaki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"My bread was no good!" She ran away crying.

"Woah, I was not expecting that." I said in shock, it's the second time today that I made someone cry, I felt guilty about this one though.

"Oi Takashi and the other guy there, that sucks, you just something you were not supposed to say." Akio appeared behind us.

"You should have kept eating and said it is good. That's what duty is about, what morality is about. The truth is always harsh. And to tell her that so directly would be..."

"Would be...?" I asked and he took of the cigarette from his mouth.

"To brutal for her! The neighbors all eat her bread saying it's good." He lectured as he tapped the bat to our chests. "This is an unspoken rule! It's law! So you'd better obey it! Or else I'll knock you down!"

"Oh, now that I notice it, Takashi you're wearing the same uniform as my daughter, and you as well."

"You only noticed now?!" I shouted and glared at him.

"You both know Nagisa?"

"I just met her a while ago."

_~A while later~_

"Haha, you should have told me earlier, idiots."

"I'm sorry I presented myself so shamefully before my daughter's friends."

"Don't worry Sanae, they look dumb, I bet they forgot about it already." and he turned to look at us. "Right?"

I glared at him. "Who are you calling dumb old man?"

"You shouldn't say that to our guest."

"Why is it turning out like this?" Okazaki mumbled as he gritted his teeth.

"So, which one of you is Nagisa's boyfriend?"

"Him." I pointed at Okazaki.

"Wha- No!"

"Huh? But I thought you two..."

"Che! I can't give Nagisa away to a puny guy like him! Go on home, Shoo."

"Well, I'll be going then." Okazaki stood up but, Akio caught his arm.

"You really call yourself a man? If you're a man, sweep away the woman you fell in love with, even if it means using force." Akio crossed his arms. "That said, I still won't give her to you though."

Is it really like that if you fall in love? I've never fell in love before, so I wouldn't know.

Nagisa came with the food. "You're all getting along already."

"Of course, we'd never mistreat our daughter's friends."

"Go!" The three of them raised their fists up.

I just looked at them blankly.

"What's with that blank look?"

"You're all strange." I said in monotone.

Akio patted my back again. "As you can see, we can already fire slightly harsh jokes at each other."

"Oh right! We haven't heard your name yet." Sanae said, putting her hand on her cheek.

"He's Okazaki Tomoya-san." Nagisa said as she was setting the table.

Akio snorted, "What a puny name. Make it like Okazaki Ginga (Galaxy)"

"That's nice, may I call you Ginga-san?" Sanae said.

"While you're at it, change your last name to Daiuchuu (Cosmos), Daiuchuu Ginga, Great name right?"

"My name is Okazaki Tomoya!" Okazaki shouted angrily.

"What a picky brat, How about you, Takashi? Sanae, do you have any good names?"

Oh my god, they'll start changing my name too.

"Let's see, How about adding something after the first name? To say he's a being that has surpassed the flow of time: Kazuhiko Takashi Eternal!"

I facepalmed.

"That's great! From now on, your name is Ethanol!"

"It changed too.."

We started having dinner, we are all having a happy talk and stuff.

I looked at my watch. "I'll be going now, it's past the curfew of the dorm already, bye Old man, Sanae-san, Furukawa and Okazaki."

"Bye!"

_~Dorm~_

"Kazuhiko, what are you doing out there that you passed the curfew?" Misae put her hands on her hips.

"I went over to Furukawa."

"Next time, be on time, got it?"

"Got it." I went in my room and slept.

_~Okazaki's P.O.V.~_

Damn that old man! He is drunk, again. And for a bonus point, he treated me like some stranger again.

I kept running until I saw Furukawa.

"If you wish, would you like me to take you? To a place in this city where wishes come true."

**A/N: So, What do you think about Takashi? And I took some parts from other animes so if you recognize a scene there, it belongs to that anime, got it?**

**See you next chapter guys!**


	2. The First Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad, i just own Takashi**

**Chapter 2: The First Step**

I got dressed and went downstairs.

I saw a the cute cat of Misae, I went squatted near him and pat him on the head, I rubbed his chin.

"So you love cats?" I froze as I heard Misae's voice.

"My shoelace is just untied." I stood up to face her, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Really? No need to hide it, it's cute."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? Loving cats is out of character for me."

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Follow the school's dress code, wear your polo shirt and tie, Kazuhiko."

"But-"

"Wear. It."

I sighed and went upstairs, I took off my shirt and put on the polo shirt and I left three buttons open and I hung the red tie loosely around my neck.

"Good enough?"

"Yes, now hurry along."

I walked to school.

I hate neckties, I have no choice.

"Tsuna! Get out of the way!" A girl's voice said.

"Tsuna?" I looked behind me and a motorbike bumped me.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Kyou said, as she is holding her arm.

"Wha- That's my line! Yesterday, you threw an English dictionary at me, that is so strong it cracked a wall and now you bumped me with a motorbike!"

"I know your name is not Tsuna Sawada! You got it from an anime!"

"Now you're changing the subject? And if you knew, why did you call me Tsuna in the first place? I'm Kazuhiko Takashi, there, good enough?

She became silent for a while.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not used to driving yet. I only got my license last week."

She stood the bike up.

"Alright, no dents, I will let you off without paying the repair fee, you'd better be grateful." She winked at me.

"Hey, aren't I the victim here, Kyou Fujibayashi?"

"Whatever, bye Takashi." She rode off.

"Fujibayashi Kyou, eh? There are many savages in our school, don't you think?"

"Sunohara? You are not with Okazaki today?"

"No, Okazaki wakes up late so I am not with him today."

"So, why are you early today?"

"Well, I like paying back debts quickly, to that other savage girl, Sakagami Tomoyo!"

"You'll just get beat up again by Sakagami."

"Look, Takashi come with me and I'll show you who's boss."

_~School~_

"You are so persistent." Sakagami said in an irritated tone.

"I was out of shape last time, but not today!"

"Take my advice and stop. Or do you not mind becoming unable to go to school?"

"I wonder which one of us will be unable to go to school."

"Obviously you, Sunohara."

"Shut up, Takashi."

"I'm just stating my opinion, you will be unable to go to school."

"See, listen to him and stop."

"Never!"

"You're hopeless."

Sakagami turned to me.

"Senpai, what's your name?"

"Takashi Kazuhiko."

"Kazuhiko-senpai, will you be my witness again, that this is self-defense."

"Sure, since it really is self-defense."

"Alright."

She turned to Sunohara.

"So, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to make you unable to stand for a while?"

"Quit blabbering and bring it on!" He rushed to her.

She kicked him many times.

"Kazuhiko-senpai! The dust chute!"

I ran to the dust chute and opened it.

Sunohara fell right in the dust chute, only his fingers supporting him not to fall right in.

"Help me!"

"You'll fall if I release these fingers. What do you want me to do?"

Sunohara shook his head in fear.

"Do you want to fall? So you do."

"I didn't answer yet!"

She took his fingers off one by one, and he fell right in.

"Waaaaah! ***Crash*"**

"Did I go overboard?"

I shrugged and went towards the dust chute.

"Sunohara! Are you alive?" I called in the dust chute.

"Screw you! This isn't the end!"

"Well, he's alive."

"I really wish this is the end." Sakagami said sadly. "Tell your friend not to come back."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "He's not my friend!"

"Hmm, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sorry Sakagami, I just have some...issues."

"Oh, but, seeing you guys bring back memories." She gave me a small smile.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Forget what I said." She walked away.

I yawned as I passed the other side of the hallway, I snapped at someone again for friend issues and stuff.

"Kazuhiko! She was just here in this hall." A guy said.

"Who?"

"The ghost of the female student, she walks up to you and gives you a cursed item."

"At a glance, she's a normal girl, but something's different."

"Is that so?" I walked away.

I put on my headphones and went in the library for a quiet time.

"Perfect, I'll take a nap here."

I saw a girl with indigo hair and purple eyes reading a book, barefoot, then to my utter shock, she took out a pair of scissors and started to cut up the book.

I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"That book belongs to the library, you can't just cut it up."

She turned to me and stared at me blankly.

I looked at the ground, she was reading History and Future of Astrophysics, Wave Functions and Space and Time.

She doesn't look like the type to skip class.

"Are you skipping class too? And why are you barefoot?"

She took out her lunch and opened it.

"I made it. This is the one most well done."

I looked at her with bored eyes. I'm not even asking her about her lunch, and she didn't answer my questions too.

"Food is off-limits in the library, you know?"

"Do you want one?"

I sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"But I only have one pair of chopsticks."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why'd you even offer lunch to me?"

"I want someone to taste them."

She took an omelet and looked at me.

"What?"

"Open your mouth."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Why-" Just as I opened my mouth, she shoved the omelet in my mouth. "It's good, it rivals my younger sister's lunch."

She smiled.

"You better clean up now. Class will start soon."

She just stared at me.

"Is there something else you need?"

"See you later."

"Bye." I went out of the library.

My eyes widened, she couldn't be... the ghost girl, no, the ghost girl can't be real right?

"Fujibayashi, who is the weird girl in the library?"

"Oh that must be Ichinose Kotomi-san from Class A."

I sighed in relief, she is not the ghost girl.

"She's a genius girl who ranks in the top ten in every subject in the national exams. I hear she does independent studies and doesn't attend classes and the school have no problems with that. She's a famous person in school."

"I see."

"Oh yeah, your sister, Kyou."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, she comes to school on her bi-"

"Hey! Takashi!" She threw a dictionary and I easily dodged it. "Come with me for a second."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my seat.

"Bi? What bi?" Ryou asked.

She led me out of the classroom.

"Let go of me!"

"What do you plan on saying in the middle of the classroom?" She grabbed my tie. This is why I hate ties.

I smirked. "That you like me."

She blushed bright red.

"You insolent-!"

"Sorry Kyou but I'm not interested in you." I pulled my necktie out of her hands.

She blushed brighter this time. "Stop teasing me, if you don't want to-"

"Okay okay, so, Kyou, why did you even ride a bi-"

She covered my mouth.

"Do you want to get me suspended from school?! You know commuting to school with a bike is prohibited, right?"

"My point exactly! Why did _you _even ride to school with a bi-"

"Shut up!"

"Kazuhiko-kun, what were you talking about with Onee-chan?"

"Our marriage."

Ryou blushed bright red.

"C-Congratulations Kazuhiko-kun!"

"I'm just kidding, I am just saying Kyou is a bi!"

They started whispering.

"Seriously?"

"Bi?! She does it with boys and girls?"

"Yeah, she is kind of masculine."

Kyou came running and dragged me out of the room again.

"Why you.." Her eyes is being shadowed by her bangs.

Ryou came to us, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Onee-chan, is what he said..."

"Why are you believing him?! It's bike! We are talking about a scooter!"

_~Okazaki's P.O.V.~_

"All right, we need to get members or we won't get anywhere. Let's make a flier for recruiting members."

"Okay." Furukawa took the cap off the pentel pen and started making a flier.

"It would be good to make the date after the Founder Festival."

"Yes." She continued making the flier. "It's done!"

"Isn't it missing something?"

"Really?" She looked at it.

An idea came to my head. "How about adding 'The cutest president on the campus will be waiting'?"

"The cutest president on the campus will..." Then she looked up. "Um is that..." She pointed at herself.

"Who else?"

She suddenly stood up and blushed. She have a flabbergasted look on her face.

"If you write that, some stupid guys might fall for it."

"I wouldn't want people to come for that! Besides, you're more suitable as president!"

"I told you yesterday that I'm only helping. I'm not interested in theater. Even if the theater club goes active, I won't join."

"You won't?"

"You have to be the center of things. The president makes the final decision in the end. You even have a play you want to perform, right?"

"But, will I be able to do it?"

"Get your act together. You can write the flier as you like too."

"As I like... Then, can I draw an illustration that I like?"

"Sure."

"Okay!" She sat back on her chair.

"Then... Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku." She sang as she made the flier.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"It's done!" She showed me the flier with Big Dango Family.

I facepalmed. "That's something that was popular a while back..."

"Yes! The Big Dango Family!" She said proudly. "I love it!"

"Why the Big Dango Family of all things? It died off a long time ago!"

"But it's still cute to me. You don't think it's good?"

"Ahh, if you think it's good, then go with it. I did say to do as you like."

"Pork cutlet!" She suddenly yelled. "This is a charm to cheer myself on. It's to give myself a favorite dish as a reward if I do my best." She smiled. "It's strange isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Rather than pork cutlet, let's get a Big Dango Family and bring it home. After we get the fliers posted."

"Yes!"

I posted fliers around the school.

I opened a classroom and saw a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue ribbon on her hair. She is carving a wood to a star.

She pricked her hand with the knife.

"Ouch!" She looked up to me. "Waah!" She ran a distance from me..

"Did I surprise you? I'm sorry. Is this the art club's room?"

She shook her head.

"Then, are you working on your art homework?"

She shook her head once more.

"Then what is that?"

"This? This is my favorite..." She looked at it and began to space out while hugging it. Her eyes where sparkling and she is blushing while smiling creepily.

"Hey. Hello?"

I went to her while she was spacing out and took her knife.

"Hey!"

She snapped out of it and looked at her hand and she looked at the knife on my hands.

"The blade's chipped, It's dangerous for you to use this."

"Please give it back!"

"Make sure you use a sharp knife. You'll find them on the art studio, won't you?"

"Please give it back!" She said once again. I sighed.

"Your hand hurts right?"

"No it doesn't."

"Paw." I held out my hand.

"Yes!" She slapped it with her injured hand and began to wince in pain.

"See, it does hurt."

"No it doesn't!" She said as she was clutching her hand.

"High five."

"High five?"

"The thing where you slap hands after you make a shot in basketball."

"I know! I've seen it before!" She said excitedly.

"All right then. High five. Ready?"

"Dribble..dribble" She dribbled an imaginary ball. "Shoot!"

"You need to go from there?"

"I made it!"

I went along with it. "Nice shot!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Yay!" I gave her a high five. "Ouch!" She clutched her hand again.

"It does hurt."

She shook her head.

I sighed. "I'll hold on to these. See ya."

I went outside and posted the last flier. "Phew. Done."

Sunohara appeared beside me.

"'Join the theater club'? Okazaki, you're involved in something like this?"

"And what have you been doing up until now? I haven't seen you all day."

"I was training to beat Sakagami Tomoyo." He said proudly. "But the theater club, eh? I'm surprised to see you interested in a damn thing like a club."

My eyebrows furrowed and glared at him.

"You've always hated those involved in club activities so much it made you want to puke"

I clenched my fist as he said those words.

"Well, you have to give me the details in the near future. Later."

I glared at him as he walked away.

"Okazaki-san."

I snapped out of it and looked at where the voice came from, it was Furukawa.

"Okazaki-san, you don't like club activities?"

"Don't worry. It was a meaningless conversation." I forced a smile.

_~Takashi's P.O.V.~_

I am walking on the hallways, bored out of my mind.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue ribbon came up to me, she looks hurt as she was clutching her hand.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Fuko is alright, it doesn't hurt." She said, obviously lying.

"Why are you speaking in third person? Come on, let's go to the clinic."

We went in and the nurse bandaged her hand.

"There, is it alright now?"

"Yes, thank you, who are you?"

"I'm Takashi Kazuhiko."

"I'm Fuko Ibuki."

"See you later Fuko, here, candy, to make amends."

"Thank you Takashi."

I sighed and went to the gym, I removed my coat and took a basketball and started shooting it, I was accurate and only missed 1 shot.

"You're good." Someone said.

"?" I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Kyou, wearing a gym uniform.

"Kyou."

"Can we have one-on-one?"

"Sure."

We did a hold and I dribbled past her and shoot the ball.

We played for a while and the final score is: 12-9

"I won." I passed the ball to her.

"Are you a part of the basketball team?"

"No, I'm just occasionally coming here if I'm bored."

"Just don't tell anyone about the bike thing, if you don't want to be killed."

"Sure, sure."

"See ya." She went out.

I walked around the school and I saw an abandoned room, I opened the door and my eyes widened.

My picture is everywhere, on the walls, on the floor and even on the ceiling.

"W-What the heck is t-this..?"

The door opened behind me and I quickly hid under the table.

Three girls went in.

"Ah, Takashi-kun is so handsome as always." The hell?

"The others went home already, so we get this room to ourselves." There are others?!

"I remembered the day we made this fanclub, many girls came in at once."

"The way he talked with Eiji-sensei is cool!"

I was this popular?!

While the girls were chattering about me, I sneaked out of the window.

"Phew."

I went to the bakery to do my work.

"Start working Ethanol!"

"My name is Kazuhiko Takashi!"

"Fine fine go to work."

Nagisa came out.

"Hello Kazuhiko-san."

"Hey Furukawa."

"Otou-san I'm going outside."

"Go ahead Nagisa."

_~Okazaki's P.O.V.~_

"What are you doing with this, Tomoya-kun?" Pops asked, I stepped away from him and glared at him.

"I'm giving them to my friend."

"Can I help? What do I do? Will you teach me?" He picked up the Big Dango Family I made.

"Don't touch them! Stop it already! What's with talking to me like I'm some sort of stranger?! What am I to you?!" I shouted and punched the wall behind me.

"Tomoya-kun."

I snatched the Big Dango Family and ran out of the house.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I ran as far as I can and stopped for a breather.

I saw Furukawa on front of her house.

We sat on the bench and I handed her the plastic with the Big Dango Family.

"Wow, it's the Big Dango Family." She said in a delighted voice.

"Well it's not the real thing."

"I'm happy, It really is a big family, I wish I could join them."

I smiled at her innocence.

"To be honest, I was depressed all day today. During the cleaning, I was originally working with everyone in class. But before I knew it, I was alone."

"I see."

"I'm always clumsy. I'd have jokes played on me by others like that since I was little."

I looked at her with sympathy.

"But, I feel better now. Thanks to you."

We stayed silent for a while.

"You remembered the one Sunohara and I was talking about earlier, Sunohara and I both enrolled to play sports. Sunohara came for soccer and I came for basketball. But I quit soon after enrolling school. There's a little story about it."

"You came to not like basketball anymore?"

"No but... I haven't touched a ball in a while either."

"Okazaki-san, in that case, would you like to play basketball with me after school tomorrow? I'll be waiting for you on the court tomorrow after school."

"No, I'm..."

"Let's play some basketball." She smiled.

_~Takashi's P.O.V.~_

I went back in the dorm and Misae greeted me.

"So, have you made any friends?"

"I don't make friends, I have made acquaintances though."

I went upstairs and slept.

"_Here Taka my birthday gift for you!"_

"_What is it?"_

_She gave me a small box. I opened it, there are two half hearts in there, if it is put together, it makes the word 'Bestfriends'._

"_I-I will go to another town tomorrow."_

"_What?! Don't go **** " I said a name I couldn't hear._

"_You don't need to be sad! I'm sure we will meet each other again when we grow up!"_

_I wore the half heart necklace, and she wore the other one._

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 1:00 AM.

I just dreamed about my only friend.

**A/N: O_O Who is this girl? Will they meet again? Anyway, please review, they motivate me so much.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
